


Tells

by Bernthemall (BernThemAll)



Series: Stucky Serial Killer AU [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Stream of Consciousness, cute angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 21:16:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9844961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BernThemAll/pseuds/Bernthemall
Summary: How reformed serial killer Steve keeps reformed serial killer Bucky in check.And how Bucky returns the favour.Or -Bucky has tells, signs that he's itching to kill. Steve can spot them easily.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little drabble I was itching to write about Stucky.

If someone had told Steve two months ago that the creepy guy who buried bodies in the woods would end up being the possible love of his life, he would have laughed in their face. If they'd said that the creepy guy, would agree – at Steve's command – to cease his quest to increase his body count? Steve would have had that person admitted to a hospital.

But here he is, in a committed relationship with a reformed serial killer. Who would have thought?

Although, Steve isn't exactly one to talk. In,fact, before changing his ways, he'd dug his fair share of burial grounds in the very same forest.

You could say they were a match made in Heaven. Or Hell, apparently.

But just because Bucky is _reformed_ , doesn't mean he's _cured_. He still has the urge to kill, it's just that his urge not to upset his boyfriend takes much higher priority.

So Steve acts as a guide. A beacon of hope for Bucky. A reminder that there's something good that comes from being good. And in return, Steve has a big strong boyfriend to look out for him. And he doesn't feel so vulnerable anymore.

Bucky isn't the only one who is reformed.

~~

Bucky has these 'tells' _._ Little signs that he is _not okay_ with his current environment. A twitch here, a bouncing knee there, and on extreme days – a few predatory steps towards his would-be victim.

Steve doesn't know if Bucky is actually classed as a 'Serial Killer', because, don't they all have patterns? He supposes that it's good that his boyfriend is unpredictable, since the police would have no way of connecting his kills.

But when he sees a twitch, or a bouncing knee, or a few steps in a random direction, Steve is lost. How can he prevent Bucky urges, when he doesn't know what actually urges him? It's random. It's dangerous.

Steve's best bet is damage control. Not prevention. Being there when Bucky's nostrils flare, and his pupils widen. Being there to take his hand and kiss his jaw.

It's easier the other way around. Steve doesn't get angry very often. When he does, it's obvious. The change from soft, sweet, kind, innocent to vicious, cold, calculated, _killer._ Bucky is dangerous, but - Steve is _deadly._

So Bucky would grab his wrist in his own left hand. Left because it's the metal one. The one cold enough to bring Steve back to reality, and strong enough to hold him back if he's too far gone.

One day, Steve hopes he can decipher Bucky's 'tells'. Hopes he can see them coming before the twitches and the bounces and the steps. If they were books, Steve would be an instruction manual. And Bucky; a mystery. One that Steve cannot wait to solve.

 


End file.
